Question: ${8 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {8 \div 0.8 = 8 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div 0.8} = 8 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {8 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 8 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{8 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{40}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 10} $